


Undertale Story Ideas

by CupCakezys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE HERE- Just a collection of ideas I have for different Undertale stories. I may write them one day, I may not. Let me know what you think of each one, and what idea you want to see me write most.<br/>{ And oh hey I recently got a tumblr account! Just search up Cupcakezys. If you have any questions about anything let me know there. Or if you just want to have a chat about Undertale/any Undertale AU I would love that too! (◠‿◠✿) }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corsiva

Corsiva

–Skeleton–

Description:

Little sister of Sans and Papyrus. She’s 19 and her birthday is 12th April. Papyrus is 23 and Sans is 28. She’s shorter than Papyrus but much taller than Sans. When she glows her eyes they glow purple, the same colour as her soul. She can use blue attacks and bones that move almost as fast as Sans’ in a genocide run, however she normally tones down the speed a bit.

She’s extremely fast. Years of chasing after her big brothers and climbing trees (incase humans are up there; Sans told her some crazy bed time stories.) have made her an amazing acrobat. She loves showing off to others, especially Sans and Papyrus, who always compliment her a million times no matter what she’s doing.

She’s very shy around new people and as a child she would hide behind Sans until they went away or she got used to them. Once she got used to someone all that shyness went out the window. She is not quite so shy now, and around people she likes she’s extremely loud, louder than Papyrus even, and will start yelling if something exciting happened.

She hates sitting still, or having nothing to do. When bored she’ll go annoy Sans, but lately he’s become used to it so he doesn’t react anymore, and will pretend to still be sleeping. After a couple of minutes she’ll leave to go find Papyrus and they will train or cook together. (Spaghetti most of the time. Big brothers rules in the kitchen.)

She acts very much like a mother at home. Every week she’ll force her big brothers to help her clean the house. (Though Sans never cleans his room properly.) She makes sure her brothers eat and sleep on time, and worries if one of them is gone somewhere and hasn’t told her.

Story Idea:

She finds Frisk before Sans or Papyrus, spotting her from one of her tree forts she had built. She jumps down and confronts her, however stops when Frisk refuses to fight and wants to be her friend. She hides her new friend in her room and after a while she decides to try and help them sneak to the castle, not telling her brothers where she was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So yeah this is an idea that came to me a little while ago. I really love the thought of a really hyper little skeleton sister for some reason and I ended up writing this out. I wanted to share, just to see if people would be interested in any of these and think I should write a story based off of it. Let me know what you guys think, whether it sounds any good or not, and I may write it. Other story ideas will also be posed here in the future, once I've written them out.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ~Cupcakezys~ 


	2. Lillith Overwood

 

Lillith Overwood

–Human–

Description:

Lillith has long blonde hair than is naturally wavy and comes down to her hips. Her eyes are a beautiful hazel, though people have told her they look like they’re green on cold days. She’s 13 years old, her birthday being on November 20th. She’s average height, around 151 cm.

She loves to wear dresses that are bright colours all year round, as she never really feels the cold. If she has to she will put stockings and a coat on, but mostly this only happens when someone forces her. She likes collecting shoes, though she only buys flats and slippers as that’s all she will wear. She likes her pair of pale red flats with the bows on the end the most.

She always puts her hair up in a ponytail or bun on top of her head. If it’s a cold day or she’s wearing a hat she’ll leave her hair down. She likes to wear spade hats and headbands when she goes out anywhere.

She’s mostly a happy kid, and is almost always smiling, though because of things that happened in her past she has a hard time trusting adults. She loves little kids, and they love her back. She is able to calm a scared or crying child easily and can almost instantly become best friends with them.

She is very over protective of the people she loves and if someone were to attack them she would fight to keep them safe, even if she’s the one who gets hurt instead. At the same time she believes everyone should be treated fairly and violence is only to be used in extreme cases, so she will try to reason with attackers first.

Story Idea:

Lillith is a human that fell two months after the third one did, however only child souls (0-12 year olds) would work to break the barrier and she was too old, so she was given to Gaster to be experimented on. In his laboratory she meets two little skeleton children, and the three of them try and find a way to escape the scientist and his experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Another story idea! This is my favorite story idea so far, so I hope you guys like it. Out of all the stories I post here I think this will be the one I'll most likely write a full story for. Let me know what you think of it.  
> This whole idea came to me while I was reading Zarlas comics on Deviantart. If you haven't seen their art you really should go see it here: http://zarla.deviantart.com/gallery/56433174/Undertale?offset=48 I absolutely love them!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


	3. Amelia

Amelia

–Human–

Description:

Amelia is a young human girl. She’s 12, her birthday being on the 18th of August. She has short black hair that stops just before her shoulders. She’s average height and has really pale skin from spending most of her time indoors.

She mostly wears plain t-shirts with an oversized jumper over the top, and black skinny jeans. She loves slipper boots and wears them almost constantly, unless she is forced to go outside. When forced out she will wear her sneakers.

She is also blind. She was born with a disease that slowly took her sight, until she finally lost it when she was 9. She has learned to travel around despite not being able to see. She has a walking stick she uses when she goes to someplace unfamiliar, and she can click her tongue or fingers and know if there’s something in front of her by the sound. She also has excellent memory, so around places she’s familiar with she doesn’t need her stick.

Despite her blindness she’s always been able to see… something. If she concentrates hard enough she swears she can see floating coloured hearts where people sound like they’re standing. She never tells anyone about this though because the first and last time she did they just called it a hallucination – a side effect of losing her sight.

Personality:

Amelia is a very kind person, as shown by her soul colour – green (Kindness). She has a gentle voice and a calming aura that most people can’t resist for long. She has never met a person she hated, nor has she met a person she couldn’t befriend.

She enjoys spending time with all her friends, and loves just sitting and talking with them for hours. She also loves to read, though once she became blind she had to learn how to with her fingers.

She hates fighting of any kind, whether it’s with fists or words. Whenever people get into arguments or fights around her she will try and defuse it, but if it doesn’t work the first time she’ll lose confidence in herself and find someone else who can help.

Story Idea:

Frisk had done a neutral route, sparing everyone except Asgore, Toriel, Undyne and Mettaton and hadn’t reset. When Frisk left they took all the human souls with them, dashing all the monsters hopes. Papyrus has become king of the Underground and tries his best to keep everyone hopeful. About half a year later Amelia falls down the hole to the Underground. The monsters hopes are rekindled, but they wish for Papyrus to finish what King Asgore started and kill the human for her soul, and Papyrus is faced with a terrible choice: kill her or betray his subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Here's another idea of mine. Hope you think it's alright. This came to me after I learned of this neutral ending and I wanted someone else to fall and help the monsters out. But then I saw this video on youtube where the monsters all want Papyrus to kill them for their soul and this popped into my head. It wasn't until later that I decided to make her blind, as I thought it would be a cool little twist.  
> Let me know what you think of this idea, or if you have any questions please ask away. I enjoy talking to you guys!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


	4. Daniel

Daniel

–Monster/Human–

Description:

Daniel is a half human half monster child. His father was a monster but died when he was only two years old. His mother, a human named Selina, raised him alone as her only living family, her parents, disowned her when she married a monster. Because of this Daniel has never met his grandparents, though his mother has a photo album of her childhood she shows him when he asks.

He is 11 years old (Birthday: 13th January) with sandy blonde hair like his mother. He has brown eyes that are so dark they almost look black. He’s 131 cm tall.

He wears t-shirts mostly, some striped though most are plain. All his t-shirts are one of his favorite colours; sky blue, red, orange or green. His mother loves jeans, and so does he. Only one or two pairs of pants that he owns aren’t jeans or jean shorts.

Personality:

At school he is quiet, and doesn’t talk to anyone. He doesn’t have any friends, as most of the kids parents tell them to stay away from him. Some parents have asked their kids to try and be his friend but he doesn’t want them to be teased.

Despite that at home he is one of the loudest little boys ever. He spends most of his mother with her little jobs she does for people as she hasn’t been able to get a proper job. When they aren’t doing that the two are normally at home, cleaning, playing games (card, outside or on the t.v) together or cooking. He loves to help his mother cook, especially when she bakes desserts.

Story Idea:

It’s been 25 years since the monsters broke the barrier and many humans still haven’t accepted them Aboveground. There is even a group of humans that have joined together to try and force the monsters back underground. Daniel and his mother live in an apartment building on the edge of the monster city that got built at the base of Mt Ebbot. One day he attends school like normal when the teacher announces a new student would be joining the class. The child that enters the room is no human: she’s a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Another silly idea of mine. What do you guys think of this one? I have no idea if I will ever get around to writing any of these out but I wanted to share them anyway. I think this one would be cool to write though so I really want to write it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I hope you all have a good day/night!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


End file.
